


I Never Wanted the Stars

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Beta/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, M/M, Rituals, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Erik is an Omega that is already promised to the Alpha of another tribe. But he can't fight against his feelings for Łukasz any longer and eventually they agree to tell their chief the truth. But how can they expect anyone else to understand their forbidden love?





	I Never Wanted the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night,  
> the bad news is, there will be no new chapter of 'The Space Between Us' until I have returned from my vacation. I'm really sorry for that but... and this leads me to the good news... I managed to write your other request and it became a scary monster. ;-) It was supposed to be a oneshot that I would be done with in two days, but instead it became something rather long that kept me busy all week. I'm very proud of this story and I hope that you will like what I made of your request even though I'm not quite sure that this is the kind of story that you were asking for. And I hope my exhausting, stressful week won't show too much in my writing. The first half was rather easy to write, but in the second half all characters were doing their best to keep me from finishing this story and I was grumbling angrily at all of them to hurry and stop making this more complicated (*psst, please don't tell them that I really enjoyed the whole writing process*).

 

**Tales from the Tribes 2**

**I Never Wanted the Stars**

 

 

Erik had watched the warriors leave shortly after noon with growing anxiousness, wishing not for the first time in his life that he could accompany them and fight as well. But he was an Omega and not allowed to be a warrior, not to mention…

Well, Erik didn’t want to think about that now.

The sun had already sunken by the time their warriors returned and Erik didn’t need to ask them who had won. The crestfallen expressions of the men were indication enough. Erik was standing in the line of Omegas with Nuri and Mario, waiting impatiently with the warriors that had stayed behind to guard the village when their chief returned with the fighters.

Marco’s usually reddish blond hair was dark with dried dirt, blood and sweat and he was the only one who had enough energy left to radiate frustration rather than exhaustion. His green eyes were blazing and Erik instantly ducked his head to avoid getting his attention, instead letting his gaze roam over the other men.

Sokratis and Gonzalo were definitely injured, the former limping visibly and holding the temporary applied bandage on his upper thigh while the latter was holding his stomach and needed Julian to support him.

Erik flinched when Nuri left his side to approach the three Betas, checking them over as it was a healer’s duty. The dark-haired Omega grimaced and said something, but Erik didn’t pay attention any longer. His eyes had landed on one of the figures in the back and he paled at seeing the Beta who needed the support of two men to stay upright.

Łukasz’s face was pale and his usually piercing blue eyes were almost black from the pain he must be in. His left leg was angled in an unnatural manner and Erik’s heart sank when he realized it was broken. He surged forward, not caring the least bit about the dark scowl of their leader following him at the lack of respect when Erik took over, helping Łukasz to walk. “What happened?”

The blond Beta sagged against Erik, his reply barely audible from how tightly he was pressing his teeth together. “Robert.”

Erik stared from the Beta to Marco. “I thought you wanted to attack the Red Alpha together? What happened? Is he dead at least?”

Marco narrowed his eyes in growing annoyance. “I’m letting you get away with a lot of things, Erik, but you I demand that you at least show me the same respect that you seem to show Robert.”

Erik wanted nothing more than to protest, but his defiance wouldn’t bring him far, he had learned that by now. And Łukasz needed medical help as soon as possible. So he swallowed down his snappy reply and repeated in a sarcastic tone. “What happened, _Alpha_?”

Marco’s expression darkened, clearly noticing the Omega’s frustration. “What did I do to deserve your hatred, Erik?”

Erik stiffened and looked away. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then why do you fight against everything I do or say, even refusing to address me as ‘Alpha’? You seem to have no problem calling Robert that even though he is our enemy.”

Anger filled Erik at that and his words sounded more like a sneer. “Because contrary to you he is a good leader!”

Erik saw Marco moving but he did not try to hide, knowing that he deserved what was coming next. He stumbled at the force of the Alpha’s slap, his cheek burning as though it had been set on fire.

Marco’s eyes were red with fury now. “I have had enough of your antics, Omega! I have more important things to do than listening to your insults. Tomorrow evening you will come to me and apologize. You are not permitted to leave your cottage in the meantime and no one is allowed to enter it either.”

Erik froze when he realized that he would not be able stay with Łukasz for a whole day. Which was clearly what Marco had intended with this punishment. The Omega opened his mouth but suddenly there was a hand at his wrist, pulling him away from their chief.

It was Łukasz. “Don’t make it worse, Erik. Marco is hurting from the loss, just give him time to cool down again.”

Erik nodded, feeling a bit guilty for his outburst. He silently walked with Łukasz until they reached the healer’s cottage where Nuri was already tending to Gonzalo’s injuries.

Łukasz looked at him for a long moment, a deep sadness overtaking his eyes. “I wish as much as you do that things were different. That I could kiss you and claim you without needing to fear the consequences. But you know this can never be.”

The truth in his words brought tears to Erik’s eyes. “I know. But I would give everything to make it possible. I would do all it takes if it meant I could be with you.”

Łukasz reached out, his fingers gently stroking over the Omega’s cheek as he seemed to think carefully. “Perhaps it is not too late. We should tell Marco what we feel for each other, perhaps he will understand.”

Erik closed his eyes, leaning into the open palm and trying to let it soothe his aching heart. “Even if he does, he won’t change his mind. As our leader it is his duty to put the tribe first.”

“Don’t lose hope yet,” Łukasz replied, his eyes burning with affection. “We will find a way. The Gods don’t abandon those who believe in them.”

Erik nodded and with great difficulty he took a step back, watching the man he was not allowed to love disappearing into the healer’s cottage.

 

***

 

The following day passed as slow as Erik had expected it to, his thoughts never straying from Łukasz. Against better judgement he hoped they would be able to change Marco’s mind before it was too late. This year’s summer solstice was only two weeks away and then time would be up.

Then Erik would belong to someone else.

Half a year ago when the deal had been made, Erik had been scared but also grateful that for once he was able to do something for the safety of their tribe. He had always wanted to become a warrior, even started to train with them. A few months later he had presented as an Omega and his dream had been shattered.

His disappointment and frustration had made him become bitter over the two years that had passed since then, the feelings only getting stronger when he had heard the warriors talk about an Omega warrior fighting for the Red tribe. It was a law as old as time that Omegas were not permitted to become warriors but Robert had broken it for the sake of this one Omega.

He had earned Erik’s respect with that and Erik had started referring to him as the Red Alpha, something that had only aggravated Marco even more.

Erik had considered running and away and asking the Red Alpha to let him join his tribe several times, but he was too afraid to go through with it. He would have to fight against his friends – against Łukasz – and Robert would most likely not risk the trouble it would bring to take him in.

But then things had changed one night and finally Erik had got his moment to shine, to engrave his name into the stories of their tribe. He had been the one with the power to bring their tribe an alliance that would most likely ensure their safety and mean destruction for Robert’s tribe, all of it by uttering a simple ‘I accept’. Truth to be told, Erik hadn’t got much of a choice as refusing would have most likely brought a new war upon them. But still, he had been happy to finally have an honourable purpose. And then he had started falling for Łukasz…

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock against his doorframe and when he looked up, a familiar Alpha entered.

“Can I come in?” Marco asked tentatively.

Erik huffed. “You already have. Besides, you’re our Alpha chief, you can do whatever the hell you want.”

He almost suspected that Marco would get angry again but instead the blond frowned and he came closer, sitting down on the ground opposite Erik and carefully folding his legs. “I came here to apologize.”

This finally got Erik’s attention and he met the Alpha’s gaze in surprise. “I thought you had asked me to apologize to you, not the other way around.”

Marco chuckled. “Yes, I did. But I believe I owe you an apology just as much. I was angry and hurt yesterday and I was too harsh with you, I realize that now.”

“Well,” Erik responded. “I guess I owe you an apology as well. I didn’t mean all the things I said to you. I think you’re a good leader for our tribe.”

Marco tilted his head, clearly hearing the unspoken as well. “But you think Robert is the better leader. You would prefer to kneel for him.”

Erik dropped his gaze, unable to meet Marco’s piercing eyes. “I’m a fighter, Marco. All my life I wanted to become a warrior and then I present as an Omega and that possibility is suddenly not an option anymore. But Robert has not let that stop him. If I was part of his tribe, I could still fulfil my dream.”

His honesty was hurting Marco, he could sense it in the way Marco tensed. The older man hesitated before saying in a defensive tone, “Robert has ignored the will of the Gods. They will for sure punish him for that sooner rather than later. I understand your hurt, Erik, but I can’t do as Robert did. I can’t risk the wrath of the Gods for a single Omega.”

Erik bit his lip, disappointment filling him even though he had never expected anything else. He kept his heated response inside, not wanting to anger his chief again. He flinched when there was a hand underneath his chin, urging him to look up and meet the amber-golden gaze of the Alpha.

“Erik, I need to ask. Summer solstice is in two weeks and you appear unhappier than I have ever seen you. You won’t be part of our tribe any longer after the ceremony, so you might want to speak your mind now. Are you having second thoughts?”

Erik nodded, wishing desperately that Łukasz was here and they could finally tell Marco the truth. “I agreed back then because it was the best for our tribe and I finally felt useful. But I realize now that this arrangement will make me unhappy forever. And I don’t want that any longer, not when…”

He broke off but Marco still understood, a wary look entering his eyes. “Because you have found somebody else?” When Erik only nodded, he added in a lower tone. “Your sense of loyalty to Robert doesn’t happen to have something to do with that, does it?”

Erik froze in horror, shocked that Marco could truly think he would betray his tribe like that by spreading his legs for one of their enemies. “No, it’s nothing like that.”  
Marco looked doubtful though. “It’s not too late to change the arrangement. An alliance with the Red Alpha would be just as useful as with the White Alpha. And Robert is a strong, unmated Alpha, so I understand your-”

“No!” Erik repeated with more force. “I meant it, it’s not the Red Alpha whom I wish to mate. There is someone but it is not upon me alone to tell you about us. We will do that together.”

Marco frowned, something akin to worry in his gaze. “Alright, I will wait for the two of you to seek me out then. There is just one thing I would like to ask of you, Omega.” He hesitated, his eyes filling with sympathy. “I would like to remind you of the importance of our arrangement with the White Alpha. I can’t just break it off without risking a war with him. You agreed to do this for the tribe and I can’t just break the promise we made to him. You need to understand that.”

“I do,” Erik responded, his glimmer of hope that Marco might understand dwindling again. “We both do. It’s why we kept our relationship a secret until now.”

Marco paled. “You know what’s going to happen at the night of summer solstice. One of the healers and one of the Alphas will scent you to determine whether you are pure and a worthy fit for a chief. If you have already lain with someone else-“

“I haven’t,” Erik replied truthfully. “I know about the expectations of a chief’s mate, so I haven’t slept with him yet. It’s only been kissing and making out until now.”

Marco closed his eyes in relief. “Good. I promise that I will hear you and your lover out but you should understand that I can’t allow my heart to decide. I have a tribe to protect.”

“I know,” Erik agreed silently, his own heart sinking at Marco’s words. The blond Alpha leaned forward, his lips grazing Erik’s forehead in a comforting manner before he stood up. “I will leave you alone now. You are always welcome to visit me, Omega.”

Erik watched him leave, silently praying to the Gods that a miracle would happen before summer solstice.

 

***

 

The next few days Łukasz improved considerably thanks to Nuri’s intense care. Erik’s earlier fear that the Beta’s leg had been broken fortunately proved wrong, it had merely been dislocated. And while the much worse injured Gonzalo and Sokratis had to stay with their healer for another few days, Łukasz was allowed to leave after only two days when his cuts had started healing.

Erik had spent more time in Nuri’s cottage than what was appropriate but the older Omega had not commented on it even though he must have his suspicions. That was one of the many things Erik cherished about Nuri. He was able to keep secrets and did not feel like running to his chief every time someone might break the rules.

When Łukasz was finally released and allowed to get back to his own cottage, Erik first told him about the conversation he had had with Marco the other day and he was not surprised to see the Beta’s eyes darken. “It won’t be easy, but Marco cares about our happiness as well.”  
“Of course he does,” Erik agreed reluctantly. “But I don’t think he is in the position to help us. He has to choose between what’s best for us and what’s best for the tribe. There is only one choice he can make.”

He stilled in surprise when Łukasz grabbed him by the shoulder and gently turned him around, his free hand coming up tenderly stroke along the Omega’s cheek. “I told you we will find a way. Please stop worrying, it doesn’t suit your handsome face at all.”

Erik snorted but his lips curled into a smile, his stomach doing an excited flip at the touch of the Beta. “You just want me for my looks.”

Łukasz grinned as he leaned closer, only leaving a few inches of space between their faces. “I won’t deny that you’re the most attractive Omega I have ever laid eyes upon, Erik. But not even the most handsome man in the world could make me consider defying my chief.” He took another step forward, their fronts pressing so tightly together that Erik was starting to feel dizzy with want and longing, the Beta’s light scent and the piercing blue eyes making it hard to think reasonable. “Only you could make me do that, Erik. Because you’re just as beautiful on the inside. I’m a warrior, I’m not used to someone being protective of me and taking care of me. Do you remember the first time I came home injured?”

Erik nodded. “How could I ever forget that? I was too young and inexperienced to join the warriors yet. You had taken a blow for Marco and you were bleeding from your stomach. I was so worried that you would die that I spent every waking hour at your bedside and helping Nuri to patch you up.”

Łukasz smiled at the memory. “I was so overwhelmed by your concern. I was used to being on my own and I didn’t know how to deal with you. All I knew was that I enjoyed you being with me, the way you would fall asleep beside me. Every night I dreamed about you, Erik. I dreamed about kissing you, claiming you, marking you.”

Erik shivered at his lover’s possessive words and he knew he should pull away, everyone could see them here. But he couldn’t move, frozen by the love and devotion in Łukasz’s gaze. The Beta’s gaze was so intense as though he could look to the bottom of Erik’s soul. “I would die for you, Erik. Never forget that.”

“How could I?” Erik retorted breathlessly. He closed his eyes and fought against the urge to seal Łukasz’s lips with his own. The Beta’s smile turned sad and he dropped his hand to the side, both men shivering at the loss of the touch.

“I will train and get my body back in shape for the next few days. Then we will talk to Marco and I will ask for your hand.”

 

***

 

The next ten days passed like a blur and Erik had trouble focusing on his usual tasks. The grand gathering with the other tribes was only a few days away and though it was always a special occasion to meet with them in peace, there was something different this time. Their tribe would gain a new ally with the White Alpha but they would lose one of their most beloved Omegas. It was starting to show in the way they treated him, as though they feared every conversation with him could be their last.

Every evening his friends would be at Erik’s cottage, chatting comfortably until it was late night. The Omega was grateful for the attempted distraction but nothing could truly ease his mind. The thought of being mated to someone he barely knew, having to submit to this man in every sense of the word made Erik’s insides clench with despair. Łukasz was the only man he wanted to share this special experience with.

Three nights before the grand gathering Łukasz was finally back to his usual form and his wounds had completely healed. Erik wasn’t sure why the Beta had insisted on waiting for so long, it’s not like he could challenge Marco over the Omega. Even if it came down to a fight, he would have to challenge Erik’s betrothed, the White Alpha.

“He will understand,” Łukasz tried to soothe Erik for the umpteenth time while they were walking to the cottage of their leader. Sokratis and Sebastian who were guarding the entrance to Marco’s cottage didn’t look particularly surprised to see the Omega, so the Alpha must have informed them that he was expecting Erik. They entered the cottage silently, seeing Marco sit on a chair in front of the fire and staring into the flames, clearly lost in thought. He appeared older this way, the warm light only illuminating one side of his face.

“Alpha?” Łukasz asked softly. “Erik and I would like to speak to you.”

Marco looked up from the fire, his eyes roaming over the two men before settling on Erik. “Finally. I was beginning to lose hope that you would take up my offer.”

Erik kept his gaze down, for once trying to be the obedient Omega he should be. He could hear the Alpha rising to his feet and approaching him. He flinched when long fingers reached out for his chin to raise his head.

“I appreciate your attempt to be respectful, Erik, but you have never bowed your head for me before. I don’t want to see you doing so now.”

Erik met his gaze hesitantly, his heart beating fast with anxiety. Marco turned away from him, his gaze settling on Łukasz. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to be Erik’s secret lover. You have always been one of our most loyal warriors and I never thought you capable of going against the law.”

Łukasz stiffened. “It was never my intention to do that. We both wish that things were different and we tried fighting it for the sake of our tribe. But summer solstice is close and our time is running out.” Slowly he reached out for Erik’s hand, his eyes never wavering from Marco’s. “I love this man with all my heart and I’m here now to officially ask for his hand.”

Marco did not look surprised, not after what they had just revealed to him. But grave sadness filled his eyes and he shook his head. “I want to see the two of you happy, I really do, but you know that I can’t grant you that wish. Erik is already promised to another and even if I wanted to, it is no longer my decision to make.”

Erik’s hand around the one of his lover tightened and he tried to ignore the sting of hurt and disappointment. He had never really expected anything else, he knew that Marco’s hands were bound. And yet he had hoped that Marco might know a way out.

Łukasz squeezed his hand comfortingly before addressing their chief again. “I know that. That’s why I’m here to ask for your consent.”

This time it was upon Erik to frown in confusion and he turned his head towards the Beta, not sure what to feel at the raw determination in those piercing blue eyes. Marco’s own eyes hardened. “Łukasz, please be careful what you say next. You don’t know the implications of what you’re asking of me.”

Erik had no idea what the two men were talking about, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good. “Would one of you tell me what you are talking about?”

But neither of them was looking at him. Instead Łukasz announced in a steady voice. “I know very well of the possible consequences of my actions and I’m not afraid of them. Therefore I hereby ask you, Golden Alpha, for the right to challenge this Omega’s betrothed for a duel.”

_Duel_ _._

The word was ringing in Erik’s ears loudly, repeating itself over and over again.

 _Duel_ _. A ritual_ _duel_ _._

The only way for an Alpha of the four tribes to gain ownership over an Omega by force. A fight that oftentimes ended in death.

“No!” Erik breathed and he tore his hand away from Łukasz’s, shaking his head as though he could shove away the horrible thoughts in his mind. “Łukasz, don’t do that! We never talked about this, I won’t let you!”

Finally Łukasz turned towards him but there was only sympathy, no regret in his eyes. “This is my decision to make. It’s either this duel or giving you up. I can’t do that, not as long as there is any life left in my body. I would rather die trying to save you from your fate than live to let you go.”

Panic coursed through Erik’s body and he surged forward, trying to grab the Beta’s arm and make him see reason. But Marco placed himself between them, his eyes more distant than Erik had ever seen them.

“I respect your love, Beta. But I can’t allow for this duel to happen.” Łukasz froze but remained quiet, allowing Marco to continue. “This right is reserved for Alphas only and you are no Alpha, Łukasz. It could be granted to a Beta, I suppose, but even then I would bring war upon our tribe. So no, I will not allow any warrior of my tribe to fight for Erik.” Erik would have never thought that these words would ever be a relief to him, but in this moment he could not help feeling grateful that Marco was so strict with the laws. He did not want Łukasz to put himself in such danger, not even for him.

The Beta looked shaken though and Erik realized that Łukasz must have planned this a long time ago, that he had apparently counted on Marco agreeing to this duel. “Please, Alpha. I can’t stand the thought of losing Erik. Please let me fight for him.”

“I’m sorry,” Marco responded and his eyes were so soft all of a sudden as though he truly understood their pain. “But my decision is final. As I said, I can’t allow one of my warriors to challenge the White Alpha for a fight.”

Erik winced inwardly when he saw Łukasz’s face falling, the last glimmer of hope making way for deep, utter sadness. He did not tilt his head in goodbye again when he turned away from their chief, merely reaching out for Erik’s hand and pulling him outside.

Marco’s voice followed them out of the cottage though. “You need to understand, Łukasz, _truly_ understand why I can’t agree to this.”

The Beta had obviously heard him, but he didn’t respond. Instead he started to walk faster, his tight grip around Erik’s wrist almost painful now. The Omega had never seen his lover so restless and haunted before and he did not dare putting up a fight as they stumbled through the rain of the night.

Łukasz only stopped once they were inside his cottage where he finally let go, closing his eyes in pain. “I didn’t think he would deny me this. I knew you had your difficulties with him, but I believed he was a good leader.”

To his own surprise Erik couldn’t help defending their chief. “He wanted to help us, I could see it in his eyes. But his hands are bound.”

Łukasz nodded stiffly. “Then we have to hope that your betrothed sees things differently. Maybe he will agree to this duel.”

“No,” Erik cut in. “I won’t let you risk your life for me. Besides, the ritual duel must be agreed to by both chiefs. Without Marco’s consent, you are not allowed to participate.”

“Then you suggest that I should just give up?” Łukasz retorted with more force than Erik was used to. He flinched but didn’t give in, not when they were discussing Łukasz’s life.

“I know how hard this is and I wish there was another way. But I don’t want you to risk your life for me. The thought that I could be responsible for your death is tearing me apart. I’m not worth it.”

Suddenly Łukasz was blocking his vision, his hands coming up to cup the Omega’s face. “Never say that again. To me you are worth everything.”

All the things he felt for Erik were so clear to read in his gaze that the younger man felt strangely exposed. Łukasz had never hidden his feelings for him, at least not since the night of their first kiss. He had tried fighting them before, knowing that Erik was promised to somebody else and that touching the Omega would be against the laws of the tribe. Things had changed since then. Erik was no longer the devoted Omega who only wanted to have a purpose for his tribe. And Łukasz was no longer the obedient warrior who lived by the laws of their chief. Their love had changed them forever.

Slowly Erik leaned forward, his eyes closing a second before his lips met those of his lover. All tension left Łukasz’s body, all the things weighing them down vanishing for the moment as they both deepened the kiss. The Beta’s hands dropped down to the younger one’s hips while he was taking charge, his tongue conquering what should be rightfully his. And Erik was only too happy to surrender, giving himself over in the vain hope of drowning out the cruel reality. The Omega was burning with all the conflicting emotions – his fear and desperation momentarily being overshadowed by need and longing.

Eventually they had to break apart for air and Erik used this to speak his deepest wish out loud. “I need to feel you, Łukasz. In every way possible.”

The Beta’s eyes widened. “We can’t, you know that. You need to be pure for the White Alpha.”

“I don’t care,” Erik argued and he had never been so sure of anything. “No one will know until the official ceremony of promise has started and I don’t want him to be my first. You are the only one I want to give everything of me, something I know is not possible. But at least I want you to be the first man who has lain with me. I don’t care about the consequences, if I will be punished.” When he saw the conflict on Łukasz’s face he added more pleadingly. “Please don’t deny me this, Łukasz. We will never get this chance again.”

For a long moment the older man didn’t move and Erik was convinced the loyal Beta warrior would insist on sticking to the law. But then raw desire clouded his beloved’s blue eyes and he gently walked Erik back to his bed. “I’m honoured that I will get to be your first, Omega. I will cherish your gift until the day I die, I promise.”

Their lips found each other again and they kissed slower this time, taking their time as they started shedding their clothes off. Erik had obviously seen the handsome warrior naked before but he had never touched him before, not like this. Łukasz’s skin was unbelievably warm, as though their love had set him on fire and Erik let out a low moan as he pressed their bodies together, their erections rubbing against the other teasingly.

Łukasz shivered in excitement and he started trailing his lips down Erik’s throat. “My beautiful Omega,” he whispered against the latter’s skin, his words filling Erik’s heart to the brim with all the love they felt for each other. Every touch of Łukasz’s lips felt like being branded and the Omega was not the least bit ashamed of the slick building between his thighs, the sweet perfume of a heady Omega filling the cottage.

With a possessive snarl Łukasz pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and returning to the younger one’s lips as though they were calling out for him. Erik allowed him to claim his mouth again, only breaking off when his longing became too much. “Please fill me, love! I need you, I need you so much!”

He was barely able to finish when a hand suddenly wrapped around his hard cock. Erik cried out at the unexpected touch and he bucked up into Łukasz’s hand, moaning ardently when the Beta started to stroke him. He didn’t care that anyone who would pass the cottage might be able to hear them, hoping that the pattering of the rain was drowning out the noises of their love-making.

He opened his eyes to meet Łukasz’s burning gaze, letting his lover see them as he was falling apart beneath. “Love you so much, Łukasz!”

“I love you as well,” the blond Beta responded, his voice breaking with longing and pain. “Promise me you will never let the White Alpha conquer your heart. I need to know that this part of you will always belong to me.”

“He won’t,” Erik assured him without hesitation. “He can fuck me as often as he wants but my heart will always belong to you.”

Łukasz let out dark, guttural growl and his grip around Erik’s arousal tightened. “I hate that he will be touching you this way. This should be my right.”

Erik was unable to respond to that, only a broken sob making its way past his lips when he came over Łukasz’s hand and his own stomach. He barely had time to recover before the Beta was looming above him, his hands now resting against the insides of the younger one’s thighs. “You’re mine, Omega. I will let him know that.”

Erik didn’t protest when Łukasz pushed his thighs apart, baring his secret core to the only man who should be worthy of touching him, offering himself to the man he loved. “Take me, Łukasz! Show me that I’m yours.”

There was no warning when Łukasz’s shaft breached his entrance, nothing preparing Erik for the feel of finally getting filled by his lover for the very first time. He tensed, his legs instinctively clamping around the Beta’s back. Łukasz stilled immediately, his voice soft and soothing. “Relax, sweetheart. Please let me in, I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Erik responded and he forced himself to take even breaths, slumping back in the bed and trying to loosen his muscles. Slowly Łukasz was sinking in deeper and for once Erik was deeply grateful that he was an Omega and able to take him without pain. Still, the feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, his first time allowing another man to take him such a precious and intimate experience. The thought of experiencing this with a stranger – an Alpha even – was terrifying and Erik tilted his head to find his lover’s lips again.

He was not able to take charge of it when Łukasz started to rhythmically thrust into him, Erik’s world narrowing down to where their bodies were connected. He was giving himself over in every way possible, allowing Łukasz’s tongue to claim his mouth and his cock to claim his core. In this moment Erik finally felt whole for the first time in his life and he dug his heels into the small of his lover’s back as hard as he could, forcing him in deeper. He pulled back from the kiss, his voice hoarse when he screamed. “Fill me, mate! Make me yours!”

And Łukasz’s body went rigid as he finally found his own release and Erik shivered at the raw vulnerability of the dual sensations, seeing Łukasz’s face when he came and feeling his load painting his inner walls.

He caught Łukasz in his arms when the Beta was spent, shifting their positions so that they were lying side by side. “Thank you, Łukasz,” he whispered reverently against the Beta’s skin as he placed soft kisses to his skin, one hand coming up to wipe the damp mop of dark blond hair back. “I will cherish this memory forever, I promise you.”

Reluctantly Łukasz pulled his softened cock out of him and he hid his face against Erik’s collarbone as he started to weep. “I can’t let you go, Erik. I’m not strong enough to survive losing you. The thought of you being claimed by anyone else and bearing their children is tearing me apart.”

Erik swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. “I know it’s hard. But somehow we will make it through this. Remember that you hold my heart.”

He tightened his arms around Łukasz, their limbs still entangled as the Beta fell into a restless sleep. And Erik never left his side, continuing to hold the man he loved until it was time for him to leave.

 

***

 

Erik had left Łukasz’s cottage in the early morning when most of the village had still been asleep. He had washed himself thoroughly, cleaning himself of all scents and traces of their love-making and rubbing some of the scented ritual oil that he had snitched from Nuri’s supplies onto his skin before returning to his own bed. Only to freeze in horror at the sight of the man sitting at the edge of his bed.

Marco was bent over, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked up, distant amber eyes meeting Erik’s. “I have been waiting for you all night, Erik. Considering our talk yesterday it is probably idle to ask where you have been.”

Erik was unable to respond, not able to lie into the Alpha’s face. He could only watch as Marco stood up and carefully walked over to the Omega. Erik flinched when Marco reached up to grasp the strand of hair irritating his vision. “You were smart enough to try covering up his scent. But you can’t fool me so easily, Erik. I have known you for too long and I can still smell him underneath the oil.”  
“Please, Alpha,” Erik begged even though he knew Marco would have to adhere to the law.

The blond Alpha rolled the strand between his fingers before finally letting go, his voice suddenly detached. “When I realized what you two had done, I didn’t come to Łukasz’s house because I already knew it was too late. There was no use in dragging you out of there when he had already taken you. The damage was already done, so I didn’t see any use in robbing you of your one night together. I hope it was worth it.” His eyes narrowed to slits. “I hope he was worth breaking our laws and endangering our tribe.”

Raw fear clawed at Erik’s heart. “Please, Marco, we-”

“Don’t Omega!” Marco cut in, effectively silencing Erik. “I’m not here to listen to explanations that I’m already aware of. I might have never loved before but I’m not heartless, Erik. I know why the two of you slept with each other now of all times.” His hand stroked gently, almost comfortingly down the Omega’s cheek. “I understand, Erik. But it doesn’t make any of this right. You have to know that I have no choice in this matter.” He did not wait for a reaction but dropped his hand to Erik’s wrist and started pulling him along.

Erik tried freeing himself but the grip was iron and he couldn’t do anything without hurting his chief. Marco did not slow down, pulling the Omega harshly along, the gazes of the few awake tribe members following them with visible confusion.

“Marco, please!” Erik begged, his wrist throbbing from how hard he tried to rip it free. “Please show mercy on him, I’m begging you.”

Marco didn’t stop but he turned to look over the shoulder, finally a spark of sympathy in his eyes. “One day you will understand, Erik.”

He turned towards two of their youngest warriors, Maximilian and Julian. “Bring Łukasz to the gates of the village. Now!”

They obeyed instantly and Erik refused to consider why Marco had chosen to speak his sentence at this place, no, he could not think about that! Finally Marco came to a stop right at the entrance of the village even though he didn’t let go of the Omega yet. There they were waiting in silence while a crowd of people was slowly gathering around them. Erik’s heart was beating painfully hard in his ribcage and he was silently praying to the Gods that Marco would change his mind and show mercy on them.

After a few minutes Maximilian and Julian reappeared, Łukasz walking between the Alpha and the Beta with a lowered head. Even now as he was about to face his chief’s punishment, he was still the loyal warrior and Erik could feel his heart breaking at what he knew was going to come next.

Marco’s face gave nothing of his feelings away when he addressed Łukasz. “Look at me, Łukasz.”

The blond Beta obeyed and he stayed motionless while Julian and Maximilian were going down onto one knee. Even if Erik had refused to believe it until now, this gesture of respect and loyalty confirmed that Marco was about to speak a sentence.

Their chief pulled harshly at Erik’s wrist and with a surprised gasp, Erik stumbled against his chest. “Last night Łukasz has laid hand on this Omega even though he was aware of said Omega already belonging to another. Do you deny that, Łukasz?”

Erik could see several shocked faces among the crowd but he stayed quiet, awaiting the Beta’s response. Łukasz waited a beat before responding. “No, I don't.”

Gasps and murmuring went through the crowd and Erik had to fight against the urge to look and see the reaction of his closest friends. He didn’t want to see the condemnation in their eyes. He didn’t let his gaze waver from Łukasz and Marco as he waited for the latter to decide their fate.

Marco closed his eyes for a moment, his nostrils quivering slightly and it was the first time that his mask slipped and Erik realized that this was just as hard for the Alpha as it was for them. “You engaged in such an act with Erik willingly?”

Łukasz nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“Then you are guilty of committing one of the worst crimes. You forced yourself onto a betrothed Omega, an action that could be punished with death.”

A quick flash of fear crossed Łukasz’s face but it was gone in the blink of an eye. Erik however gasped in shock at the words and this time he didn’t care about hurting his chief. He hit Marco across the face, using the moment to tear himself free from the Alpha’s grasp. “Łukasz did not rape me! I-”

“Silence, Omega! I did not allow you to speak!” Marco roared, his eyes flashing red and against his will Erik’s knees bent and he lowered his gaze to the ground. There were two pairs of arms gripping his shoulders and he was pulled up again by Julian and Maximilian. Marco’s face was a mask of control again. “Once we are done here, you can escort him back to his house. He will stay there for the last three days until summer solstice. He is not allowed to leave and no one but me and Nuri is allowed to enter.”

Hatred filled Erik and he fought against the aura of the Alpha’s dominance, glaring at him as hard as he could. “Aren’t you going to punish me for assaulting you?”

“No. You are probably in shock and not in your right mind. I will not punish you more than you already have been. I wouldn’t be a good leader if I couldn’t deal with the outburst of a rape victim.”

“You’re not a good leader either way!” Erik spat out through clipped teeth. He was not sure why he was hell bent on provoking the Alpha, but he did not understand why Marco was trying to make Łukasz the bad guy.

But Marco ignored his insults, his attention solely on the Beta still awaiting judgement. “I believe that your feelings for the Omega have clouded your judgement. And he has no visible bruises, nor was there any blood, so you have apparently been gentle with him. Therefore death seems too hard a judgement for you. Still, you consummated a forbidden love and coaxed an innocent Omega into sexual intercourse with you.” Marco broke off for a moment, stepping closer to Łukasz. He motioned for Sebastian to come closer and the Beta obeyed immediately, gently but firmly pushing Łukasz down onto his knees. The Beta made no move to fight but he did not drop his gaze, looking up at Marco with visible defiance.

Marco’s right hand moved to the side of Łukasz’s throat and his eyes softened with regret, his voice quieter when he announced, “For your crimes you will be punished with exile.”

Erik had feared that this would be Marco’s sentence and he closed his eyes in defeat. He and Łukasz would not survive on their own for long, but perhaps one of the other tribes would take them in. Erik would rather die than asking the White Alpha for shelter – his betrothed would most likely kill him for his betrayal anyway – but there were still two other tribes left. Chances were slim, but it was a glimmer of hope.

He remembered that Marco had ordered the two young warriors at his sides to guard him until summer solstice and he wondered what Marco had in mind. Did he want to inform the White Alpha of the exile and the resulting cancellation of their engagement while Erik was still present?

Łukasz seemed to have a similar thought. “When does your sentence become valid, Alpha?”

“Now,” Marco responded and Erik flinched along with the rest of the crowd when Łukasz jerked, Marco’s hand falling away and revealing the crisscrossed wound his fingernails had left at the Beta’s throat, the mark of a loner who had been exiled by his chief.

Łukasz hunched over, his hand clutching the bleeding wound while his eyes flickered to Erik briefly before he addressed his former chief again. “What about Erik? You can’t wait with exiling him until summer solstice; Sergio will kill him when he finds out that his betrothed is no longer pure.”

There was a moment of silence as Marco returned Łukasz’s gaze intently. And when he finally spoke, his answer made Erik’s insides freeze in horror. “I told you, I will not further punish a rape victim.”

Łukasz’s eyes widened. “You have no intention of exiling him.”

Marco nodded. “We will proceed as planned. And Erik will be at the grand gathering, waiting to be united with his mate.”

“No!” Erik shouted and he fought against the two men holding him back. “You can’t do that, please let me go with Łukasz!”

The Beta had finally risen from his knees and for the first time this morning, he looked just as furious as Erik. “He belongs to me, Marco! You will condemn him to a life of misery if you let him go through with the marriage.”

“It will happen as I said,” Marco responded, his gaze not lessening in intensity in the slightest. “Erik will be united with his mate at the night of summer solstice.”

Erik growled in frustration, throwing himself against the arms of the two men holding him down though it was in vain. He was not sure what he had been hoping for but seeing all defiance leave his lover’s eyes had not been part of it. The blank look in Łukasz’s eyes, a look that slipped over his face like a mask, filled Erik with disappointment as did the Beta’s next words. “Then I guess it is time for me to leave now."

Marco relaxed slightly. “Yes, it is. I wish you all the best. May the Gods watch over you and let you find a new home.”

Łukasz bowed his head in respect before turning towards Erik. Various emotions appeared in his eyes and he looked like there was so much that he wanted to say, but in the end, all that came out was. “It’s okay, Erik. I don’t regret anything. I meant everything I said.”

Then he turned around and walked through the gates.

Erik screamed and he tried again to break free, seeing some of the other warriors hurry to help restraining him. He paid them no mind, his eyes still trained on his mate who was walking away from him so easily. “Stay, love! Please don’t leave!” He wished Łukasz would just look at him again; that he could see in the Beta’s eyes that he was feeling the same pain which was tearing his own heart apart. But Łukasz didn’t look back even once.

Hurt cut through Erik’s body and he gave up his fight, sagging against the arms around him. Hot tears were streaming down his face and he just wanted to curl into himself and die. A shadow crouched down in front of him and suddenly Marco’s face was right in front of his own, his eyes filled with sympathy. “I’m so sorry that I had to hurt you like this. You need to understand that this brings me no joy either. If there was another way, I would gladly take it.”

His words were useless excuses that didn’t reach Erik’s heart. The Omega’s vision was blurred from his tears and his voice only a hoarse whisper when he spoke to the older man. “Please kill me, Alpha. I’d rather die having been faithful to my lover than be dishonoured by the White Alpha.”

Erik expected Marco to tell him that it had been Łukasz who had already dishonoured him. But Marco merely flinched, an Alpha’s natural reaction to the pain of an Omega. “No, Erik, I could never do that. Don’t ask this of me again.”

He raised his hand to Erik’s face, gently wiping the tears from his face. If the situation had been different, the Omega would have been inclined to believe that Marco shared his pain, but not now. Still, he didn’t pull away from the touch.

What use was there in fighting any longer?

 

***

 

The evening of summer solstice their tribe was the first to arrive on the hill where the gathering would take place. Usually the Alpha and his guards were the first to set foot onto this sacred ground, followed by the healer, then the warriors and at last the rest of the tribe. But tonight Erik and Marco walked side by side, their hands entwined ever since they had left their village.

Erik had been ritually washed by their healer and his skin was shining from the scented oil that made it look soft and inviting. He was merely clad in a long, white garment which was so thin that one could easily detect his skin and the shape of his body underneath. It was meant to be a display for all unmated men present, a show of how attractive and desirable he was. Just like the announcement of his purity was meant to be a display of the Omega’s fertility and not the humiliation Erik perceived it as.

Erik was not permitted to speak until the ritual would be over, not that he had much to say anyway. Words were useless, he just wanted to have this over with.

The rest of his tribe was no longer as cheerful about the happenings as they had been before Łukasz’s exile. Not only was it very likely that Sergio would call off the engagement and declare war on them for the break of promise but most of them were aware that Erik’s feelings for the Beta had been real. The thought of Łukasz made Erik tense and he had to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself from crying again. He felt Marco squeeze his hand and when Erik looked up, he saw the same sympathetic expression in those amber-golden eyes that Marco had shown him ever since Łukasz’s exile.

“It will be over soon. Just be strong for a few hours longer.”

Erik was tempted to ask if he truly believed that Sergio would still go through with the marriage, even when it would became clear that Erik was no longer a virgin. Even if he desired the Omega enough to be able to accept this betrayal, the marriage would violate the law that a chief and his mate needed to be pure.

He was tempted to ask if Sergio would hurt him. The White Alpha was known to be a man of emotions and once Erik was officially his, he could make him pay in the most cruel ways.

But his vow of silence kept Erik from asking all these questions and he was glad when Marco pulled him against his side to embrace him. The touch was comforting and knowing what fate would await him, Erik was not strong enough to hold a grudge against the Alpha.

He breathed in Marco’s comforting scent until a noise from the forest made him look up again. The Black Alpha and his tribe were arriving. Erik had always been impressed by the suffocating dominance of this man, but tonight it only reminded him of what would happen later. The Black Alpha was shorter than him, with a broad frame and dark blond hair and beard that stood in stark contrast to the dark garments that he was wearing. He was the only Alpha who always brought his weapons to the gatherings even though he had to dispose them at the edge of the stone circle marking the sacred ground. His blue eyes were lingering on Erik for a while and the Omega could swear he saw a flicker of sympathy in them before the Black Alpha shifted his attention to Marco.

“ _Heray,_ Marco. It is good to see you again.”

Marco tilted his head in a display of respect. “ _Heray,_ Kuba. I feel the same, we haven’t seen each other since the last gathering three moons ago.”

Kuba’s eyes returned to Erik and the latter had the feeling the Black Alpha would address him directly if it wasn’t for Erik not being allowed to speak. “Your Omega looks stunning, Marco. A worthy fit for a chief.”

Marco accepted the compliment with a nod before nudging Erik to take a seat, careful that the latter didn’t accidentally touch the Black Alpha. Erik thought that this tradition was no longer of use, after all he had already been touched by another man before. But he didn’t complain as he sat down with Marco, watching Kuba lead his tribe to their left.

Instantly Erik’s attention was drawn to the group of people coming from the rockier side of the hill, the Alpha with the raven hair and distinctive blue eyes leading his tribe to the stone circle. A quick flash of resentment flashed through Erik at the sight of the Red Alpha when he remembered that he had been the one responsible for Łukasz’s last injury in battle, but like all emotions it faded quickly. Erik frowned when he saw that Robert was not only flanked by his two guards, a tall dark-haired Alpha named Mats and an even taller, physically intimidating Beta called Niklas but a slightly smaller Omega.

Erik had seen him among the other Omegas of the Red tribe before, but not at the front.

Robert nodded towards the two other chiefs in greeting. “Kuba. Marco. It is nice seeing you again.” He did not hesitate to grasp Kuba’s forearm in greeting but when he turned towards Marco, a mocking glint appeared in his eyes. And Erik remembered that Marco’s plan to kill Robert during their last battle had failed.

The blond Alpha forced a cold smile onto his features as he reached out and his grip around Robert’s forearm was so tight that it had to be painful. Erik had to duck his head at the sparks of dominance radiating from both Alphas and for once he was endlessly glad when Robert finally tore his eyes away to focus on him. “You look ravishing, Erik. Sergio is a lucky man to have you as his consort and I hope he will treat you well.”

 _I hope that too,_ Erik thought to himself, biting his lip to keep from speaking the words out loud. He merely inclined his head in response and watched Robert pass him to take his tribe’s place to their right.

With so many people that had now gathered together, the spooky silence had lifted and there was excited chattering coming from both sides. Kuba was animatedly talking to one of his guards, a small Beta called Philipp while Robert was chatting with his healer Thomas.

Erik’s gaze lingered on the pair as he saw their obvious closeness in the way Thomas kept brushing his hands against the Red Alpha’s thighs as though he had completely forgotten how an Omega was supposed to treat his chief. It was so obvious that they belonged together and Erik felt a pang of jealousy at seeing their happiness when he was not allowed to find his own. His eyes drifted to Mats and the Omega beside him, his mate Sven. They were both quiet but they had linked their hands and even from this distance Erik could see the Alpha rubbing his thumb over the Omega’s palm. He quickly looked away to keep himself from growling in jealousy.

“He is here,” Marco whispered ominously and Erik’s head jerked up to see the last missing tribe ascending from the mountain path. The White tribe was led by a strong Alpha with light brown hair and a short beard, his fit body for once hidden by a thin white tunic. The fabric was shorter than Erik's and only reached the Alpha’s knees but it was as translucent and the Omega paled at the visible reminder of what he would have to take tonight.

Sergio was not allowed to speak either but he clasped each chief’s forearm in greeting, stopping once he had reached Erik to let his eyes rake over the Omega’s form. Erik tried not to fidget but Sergio’s satisfied look made him feel like the Alpha was undressing him with his eyes. They had barely talked to each other since their engagement and Erik still had no idea what he should expect from living with this man.

He was endlessly glad when Kuba called over to them. “You have enough time to look at your Omega once you are married, Sergio. Let him have a few more minutes of peace.”

Sergio gave the other Alpha a disapproving frown but he moved away to take the last free place in the circle. Instantly silence settled over the dozens of people as they waited for the first Alpha who had been here - for Marco – to open the ceremony. Marco took his time as though he was waiting for something and it took several minutes until he finally rose to his feet, walking into the middle of the circle.

“Welcome, tribes. I’m honoured to be the one addressing you first in this night of peace. A lot of time has passed since the last grand gathering, a lot has happened. Three of our warriors were injured in a hard battle against the Red tribe.” His eyes briefly flickered to Robert before he went on. “They have all recovered and gone back to their usual duties. One of our warriors has been exiled three days ago.” Surprised murmuring followed his words and Erik kept his gaze on the ground, afraid to look at anybody. “Many of you knew Łukasz. He was a fine warrior, skilled in combat and loyal to the tribe. I had to send him away from the tribe after he has disobeyed my explicit orders.”

Erik dared to look up and he could see that many people from the other tribes were wondering why Marco had not explained his reasons in more detail. On each night of the grand gathering every chief was obliged to inform the others of important things that had happened since the last time they had seen each other. That Marco was choosing to disclose the reason for Łukasz’s exile was met with irritation.

The Golden Alpha smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. “And as you all know one of our Omegas will leave our clan because of a much happier occasion tonight.”

All eyes settled on Erik and the Omega forced himself to hold his head up high and stare straight even and not at his betrothed at the opposite side of the circle though he wanted nothing more than to die on the spot.

Marco left the circle to loud clapping from all sides and as soon as he had sat next to Erik again, once again taking his hand as it was tradition, Kuba took his place in the middle.

“The last three months have been good for our tribe. The Gods gifted us good luck in hunting and we had no quarrel with any of the other tribes. And this morning Bastian has finally given birth to a little girl which is why he and Lukas are absent tonight.” Loud cheering interrupted his speech and Erik joined, an honest smile appearing on his face for the first time in days.

Kuba waited patiently until the noise had quieted down again, his face lighting up when he said. “The girl’s name is Mary and she is in good health, just like Bastian. He and Lukas send their greetings.”

He left to another round of cheering, nodding towards Robert who was the next to take the place in the centre. The Red Alpha’s eyes were brimming with the same kind of happiness as Kuba’s though he tried to hide it for a moment longer. “As Marco mentioned our tribes fought a battle two weeks ago. The Red tribe managed to defend their territory though we also had three severely injured warriors. Manuel is still on the road of recovery, you might have noticed that he is not at my side and protecting me tonight. We also noticed a pack of wolves at the border between our territory and the mountains; you might want to watch out for them just in case.” The three other chiefs nodded and allowed him to continue. “But I also have some good news to tell. Mats, Sven, please come join me for a moment.”

The couple stood up instantly and Erik knew right away what Robert would tell them. There was only one reason why an Alpha and an Omega would join their chief in this circle with matching smiles on their faces.

“Sven is pregnant, three months along to be precise.” There was loud cheering from all people present, several Omegas motioning for Sven to come over so they could start fuzzing over him. The handsome Omega with the warm, brown eyes obliged happily but when some men and women were curious enough to touch his belly, a loud growl from Mats made them stop.

Erik bit his lip to keep his chuckle inside as he saw Sven’s disapproving glare that made Mats duck his head. It was only natural for other Omegas to be excited about the pregnancy and contrary to Alphas they were allowed to touch.

But their caution was cut short when Robert added as an afterthought, “Thomas is convinced that Sven is carrying twins.”

And just like that deafening noise broke out over the place and within seconds Sven was crowded with people much to Mats’ annoyance. Erik could see Nuri rushing over towards Thomas to engage the other healer in an excited conversation. It was not uncommon for a male Omega to carry twins but it usually took much longer until the healer could feel their separate presences in the womb.

It took longer this time until the noise finally ebbed away and the attention returned to the last chief who had already replaced Robert in the middle.

Sergio had not been permitted to speak until now due to the traditions just like Erik, but the report was an exception. The impressive Alpha let his gaze roam over the tribes for a moment.

“Not much has happened in the White tribe since the last gathering. Due to all the rain in the past few weeks the river carries more water than is usual for this season. The situation is not problematic yet but if the weather doesn’t change soon, we might be forced to leave the village and move higher up the mountain.”

This news was met with sympathetic glances. This happened to the White tribe every few years and yet they always returned to their village once the water had gone down again because it was the place that the Gods had chosen for their ancestors.

Erik’s thoughts were interrupted when Sergio’s eyes settled on him. “And as Marco has announced, a very special ceremony will take place tonight. The promise that the Golden tribe has made us last autumn will be fulfilled now.” Slowly he extended his hand and Erik felt a cold shiver of dread running down his spine as he stood up, clasping Marco’s hand even tighter. The latter didn’t look at him when he led Erik towards Sergio, his eyes flickering over the crowd as though he was searching for something. Erik was too nervous to wonder why Marco was so distracted; he kept his gaze firmly on the older Alpha instead.

Sergio’s lips were curled in anticipation and his eyes were travelling up and down the Omega’s body. He seemed to like what he was seeing, Erik noticed with resentment.

Marco stopped right in front of Sergio, raising his voice to be heard over the howling of the wind. “I promised you Erik and I stand by this promise. May your marriage form a new bond of friendship between our tribes. Is anyone here among us who objects to this union?”

Erik was not surprised by the silence even though he could see several disapproving faces, most of them from his own tribe. But no one said a word and Erik closed his eyes in defeat, not fast enough to miss the triumphant grin spreading on Sergio’s face…

“I do!”

The familiar voice made Erik flinch violently and he whirled around, barely able to believe his own eyes when he saw the man descending from the mountain path. Łukasz’s hair was tousled from the wind, his piercing gaze directed at his rival with barely hidden hostility. Erik’s stomach made an excited flip at the sight of the Beta and he had to fight against the overwhelming urge to throw himself into Łukasz’s arms.

Sergio growled warningly. “You have been exiled from your tribe, so you are neither permitted to enter this circle nor to voice objections.”

It was the truth. And yet the Black Alpha rose to his feet, snorting in amusement. “Let him, Sergio. I’m curious about his reasons for coming here and trying to prevent this marriage.”

Kuba’s eyes flickered to Łukasz encouragingly and the Beta obeyed to the unspoken invitation, entering the stone circle. Sergio ground his teeth, looking like he wanted to rip Kuba’s head off but he didn’t protest.

“Very well then, Beta. Speak your mind and you better make it quick.”

Łukasz stepped closer, keeping a respectful distance to Erik and Marco as he announced. “I desire this Omega for myself and therefore I challenge you to a ritual duel.”

His words were like a bombshell, shocked silence settling over the crowd. Erik’s joy at seeing Łukasz again was now tinged with fear. Sergio was an exceptional fighter and hard to defeat in a one-on-one combat even for the strongest warriors. Chances that Łukasz would win were very slim.

Sergio’s eyes briefly flashed red with anger. “This right is reserved for Alphas which you are not.”

Łukasz seemed as surprised as Erik that the usually so hot-headed Sergio didn’t rise to the challenge but insisted on sticking to the law. Though it was of course the smarter thing to do, after all he already had what he wanted and according to the laws of the tribes Łukasz was not allowed to take that away from him.

To Erik’s left Kuba laughed out loud. “Oh, Sergio. Are you so afraid of losing to a loner that you’re hiding behind the law?”

With a furious sneer Sergio was in his face, his hand around Kuba’s throat in a threatening manner. “Watch what you’re saying, Kuba! I’m a warrior that doesn’t feel fear, especially not from a Beta.”

Erik realized astonished that Kuba was intentionally provoking Sergio, making jabs to hurt his pride and coax him into accepting this challenge. At this the Omega was filled with a deep sense of gratitude for the Black Alpha and he swore to himself that he would express his thanks later, no matter how this would turn out. It was above and beyond the call of duty for Kuba to help him, no matter what his reasons for it might be.

The only chief who had stayed silent until now joined them in this moment, a warning growl coming from deep down his throat. “Careful, Sergio. We are standing on sacred ground and you will anger the Gods if you hurt Kuba.” When Sergio still didn’t react, Robert placed his hand onto Sergio’s wrist in a polite but determined request. “Let Kuba go. I won’t repeat myself.”

After another heartbeat Sergio obeyed, his hand dropping back to his side. A gasp of relief went through the crowd and Kuba rubbed his throat absentmindedly while looking at the Red Alpha. “I could have defended myself, you know.”

“I’m aware of that,” Robert replied. “But it was a good opportunity to remind Sergio that the Gods are watching us here and we should be careful with what we are saying.”

The two Alphas fell silent while Sergio had turned back to glare at Łukasz. “You are aware that I would be permitted to kill you during a ritual duel, right? So why would you risk your life for this Omega?”

Łukasz shrugged. “I don’t need to explain my reasons to you. Now will you accept my challenge or do you prefer to back out like a coward?”

Sergio growled again and his fingers jerked as though he could barely keep himself from lashing out at the Beta. Which probably was the truth. “Marco didn’t tell us why you have been exiled. Is he the reason? Did you lay hand on my Omega?!”

Erik’s blood ran cold and he could feel Marco stiffening beside him, the Alpha’s hand sweaty in his own.

Łukasz took too long to answer. “He is not your Omega yet. And no, I didn’t touch your property.”

Erik could detect his elusive answer because he was indeed not Sergio’s yet and therefore all that Łukasz had said was true as of now. Lying on sacred ground would have been a crime worthy of severe punishment.

Fortunately Sergio was too focused on his anger to notice the choice of words. “I don’t believe you. Why else would Marco disclose the reason if he wasn’t afraid it could destroy our arrangement?”  
Erik was sure that this was it, but before either of them could respond, Robert stepped forward, laying a comforting hand onto Sergio’s shoulder. “It’s a good thing then that our Gods insist on the ritual to determine both parties’ purity, isn’t it? This way you can be sure that the marriage and therefore also Łukasz’s challenge will be valid.”

Some of the fury left Sergio’s expression and he nodded. “Indeed. Then we should proceed and find out if my betrothed has been unfaithful to me.”

Erik was trembling in fear by now. Both he and Sergio were allowed to pick one healer and one chief together for the purity ritual, both had to confirm that he and Sergio were still virgins.

And only Marco and Nuri would be willing to lie for Erik, but it was doubtful that Sergio would agree to both neutral parties being from one tribe.

Erik’s eyes drifted to Łukasz and he saw the same fear in those eyes as he regarded Marco who would proceed with the ceremony. The blond Alpha let go of Erik’s hands for the first time since they had left their village, picking up the ceremonial sword that was only wielded to open ritual duels. “Alpha, Omega, please take your positions in the circle, then you are to pick one healer and one chief. May the Gods be witnesses to their truthful judgement.”

Sergio and Erik obeyed, both of them silently walking into opposite directions of the circle until they reached their respective stone plate with the ancient engravings.”

When they were ready, Marco turned his head to Erik. “As the submissive part of your relationship, you are permitted to make the first choice.”

Erik hesitated. He was not sure if he should pick the chief or the healer. But then, Sergio was obviously not allowed to pick himself, so there were only three choices left for him. And Sergio and Kuba had been fighting earlier so the proud man that he was, Sergio would most likely pick either Robert or Marco. It was a 50/50 chance there. Not to mention that Alphas could sometimes mess the ritual up and make a wrong assumption regarding the purity. Erik would have to count on that. No healer would be that inexperienced, so without Nuri Erik was already done for from the start.

“I pick Nuri as the healer.”

Marco nodded and waited until the dark-haired Omega had walked to his place beside Erik before continuing. “That leaves you with the choice of the chief, Sergio.”

The White Alpha seemed just as undecided as Erik had been. He scowled briefly at Kuba, then his eyes darted between the Red and the Golden Alpha. For a moment Erik felt hope in his heart; the hope that he could somehow escape from this situation. But then Sergio said, “I choose Robert.”

And Erik’s hope vanished completely. He watched the Red Alpha taking his place beside Sergio before the latter started to take off his tunic. With a heavy heart Erik mirrored him, letting the long garment covering his body drop to the ground beside him until he was standing on the stone naked. He tried to keep his eyes away from the man who would soon become his mate, not wanting to see his exposed body. Instead he focused on Łukasz, seeing the same pain in the Beta’s eyes that he felt in his own heart.

Nuri stepped closer until he was right in front of Erik, his left hand quickly squeezing the younger Omega’s in sympathy while his right hand dropped towards Erik’s cock. The latter flinched involuntarily at the intimate touch but forced himself to stay still as Nuri took a deep breath to inhale the scent of arousal. The healer tried to make it as quick as possible, moving his hand to Erik’s backside and carefully rubbing his index finger against the ring of muscle at his entrance.

Erik ducked his head to hide his embarrassed flush when he felt his body responding to the touch, his slick coating Nuri’s fingers. Nuri inhaled again and then he finally stepped back, announcing in a firm voice. “This Omega is pure.”

He would probably get into trouble for his lie later, not to mention that the Gods might not be pleased but nevertheless Erik felt gratitude for his close friend even though his action would most likely be in vain.

At the other side of the circle Robert placed himself in front of Sergio, his hand dropping to the White Alpha’s cock. Erik could not turn his eyes away from the strange sight, after all he had never seen two Alphas touching each other intimately. First of all because there just weren’t any Alpha couples and second because the last purity determination – a ritual that was only necessary for the marriage of a chief – had been almost fifteen years ago and Erik had been much too young back then to be allowed here.

It was clear to see even from this distance that it took Sergio a lot of effort to stay still and not bat Robert’s hand away with an angry hiss. It took several strokes of the Red Alpha until Sergio’s cock started to harden and his body scent changed to one of arousal.

After a few seconds Robert let go and leaned closer, his hand disappearing towards the Alpha’s backside. Sergio flinched and this time he let out a disapproving growl at being touched so intimately. It was a normal reaction for any dominant Alpha but Erik still found himself hoping that perhaps Sergio was hiding something and that he was the one who was no longer pure.

But then Robert pulled back and turned towards Marco. “This Alpha is pure as well.”

Marco’s face was devoid of any emotion, he merely nodded. “Judges, please switch positions to confirm the determinations.”

Nuri let go of Erik’s hand and the latter’s fingers twitched, feeling lonely as he watched their healer meet Robert in the middle. The two judges nodded at each other in respect before taking the other’s place.

Erik’s heart was beating fast with anxiety and he forced himself not to look at the Alpha in front of him even though Robert was keeping a respectful distance from him while they were waiting for Nuri to start.

Sergio was much less appalled to letting an Omega touch him this way, his cock responding instantly to the first touch. Still, he tensed at having Nuri’s fingers rub against his cleft, clearly relieved when Nuri pulled back. “I can confirm Robert’s observation.”

Marco nodded and now all attention was resting on the Red Alpha. Robert approached carefully and Erik dared to raise his head. The Alpha’s broad chest was blocking Erik’s vision, setting him free of Sergio’s hungry glare for a short moment.

The Alpha’s hand closed gently around his cock and Erik let out a strangled gasp, feeling his body respond instantly to the dominant man in front of him. To his relief Robert did not try to prolong the process, inhaling once before releasing his manhood. And Erik could see in Robert’s eyes that the Alpha had already noted the subtle note in his scent that indicated Erik was no longer pure. The Alpha hesitated for a moment, apparently unsure if he had got this right. Then he leaned closer, much closer than was strictly necessary, almost pressing Erik against his chest in an embrace.

Erik closed his eyes, waiting for Robert to announce that the marriage would not be valid. He kept quiet when he felt long fingers stroke against his entrance, the tip of an index finger lightly dipping into his hole. Erik could not help but moan as his body instantly responded with more slick and he could hear Łukasz growling disapprovingly from the side.

He almost missed the soft whisper at his earlobe. “Was it mutual?”

Erik took a moment to process the question and Robert moved his finger slightly, making the Omega groan in response. And finally Erik realized that Robert was risking his pride – to all the others it did look like he was groping another Alpha’s Omega – to help him. Erik moaned again, louder this time and amidst the furious growls of Sergio and Łukasz, he was able to whisper back unnoticed. “It was.”

Instantly Robert pulled back, his eyes searching those of the Omega. Erik could see that Robert knew it had been Łukasz, he could see the unspoken question in them. Whether Erik loved the Beta or not. Erik was not sure what he could expect from a man that didn’t owe him any loyalty or even responsibility. So what Robert announced in the next moment caught Erik by total surprise.

“I confirm Nuri’s observation. This Omega is pure.”

Sergio looked satisfied but Erik was unable to pay him any mind. If they weren’t surrounded by so many people, he would probably drop to his knees and kiss the Red Alpha’s feet in gratitude. He was too elated to consider that Robert would have the right to call in a favour later, that Erik owed him now.

Robert walked back towards Marco who turned to Sergio with a hint of amusement in his voice. “So I guess Łukasz’s challenge is valid.”

Sergio raised an eyebrow. “What about him being a loner? Does no one of you care that the ritual duel is only meant for tribe members?”

It was Kuba who answered him. “That can be helped. Marco must have had his reasons for exiling Łukasz but other tribes would surely be honoured to take him in. At least Robert and I would.”

He looked curiously at the dumbfounded Łukasz before shifting his attention to Erik. The Omega realized that the choice was up to him. He was tempted to choose the Black tribe, after all Kuba had been the one to extend the invitation. But among the four tribes there was only one where Erik would have the opportunity to fulfil his dream of becoming a skilled warrior…

His eyes drifted from Kuba to Robert and he saw only encouragement in the latter’s eyes which gave him all the confirmation he had needed. “I am honoured by your words, Black Alpha. And I think my purpose is with the Red tribe.”

Robert looked surprised by that but he nodded immediately. “Then both of you can consider yourself part of my tribe from now on.”

Kuba grinned and turned back towards Sergio. “Any other things we need to settle before you accept the challenge?”

The White Alpha looked angrier than Erik had ever seen him. “I don’t think so. But it won’t matter because once I have won this fight, Erik will be mine anyway. It doesn’t matter which tribe he has chosen now.” He jerked his head towards his two guards who hurried to bring his usual garments and his sword. During a ritual fight no armour or shield was permitted, the only tools that a man was allowed to wield were either a sword or a dagger.

Łukasz was already wearing fitting clothes, his light brown tunic that was hugging his torso tightly, ending just above his knee. He merely walked towards the edge of the circle where he had previously disposed his belt with the two daggers in respect of the Gods. They had been a gift by his parents on the day he had officially become a warrior and were Łukasz's preferred weapons. Each of them had the length of one forearm and the blades were slightly curved upwards.

Cursing his vow of silence Erik remained standing where he was, hoping that his lover could see all unspoken feelings in his eyes when he looked up at him. The young Omega swallowed at the sight of the daggers, wondering once again how Łukasz was supposed to defeat one of the strongest warriors all tribes had ever known. His gaze drifted to Sergio who was now wearing a slightly shorter black garment, flicking his wrist to balance his broad sword, a weapon that had taken many lives before.

The Alpha grinned. “Well, traitor, ready to begin?”

Łukasz's only response was to demonstratively draw both daggers from their sheaths, a challenging glint in his eyes. Now he was all warrior and he would not rest until either of them was lying unarmed on the ground.

Marco's gaze drifted to the two chiefs behind him. “Łukasz was part of my tribe, so the law forbids me to be _Mouth of the Gods._ Who of you wants to take up this duty?”

Robert and Kuba looked at each other for a moment, then the former inclined his head. “Please do us the honour, Kuba.”

The Black Alpha's eyes narrowed. “It doesn't suit you to give up control so eagerly, Robert.”

Robert's mouth twitched in visible amusement and he reached out to gently grip Erik by the shoulders and guide him away from the duel ground. “Trust me, my dear Kuba, I have my reasons.”

Erik was unsure what to make of Robert's strange behaviour but he didn't care either, too occupied with his worry for his beloved Łukasz.

Between the two opponents Kuba raised his voice. “This ritual duel is not to be interrupted and will only end once one of the contestants has either died or given up. Neither of you is allowed to leave the circle until this battle is over. The winner will gain the right to ask for Erik's hand. May the Gods be with both of you.”

With that Kuba retreated to the edge of the circle where Marco was already waiting silently. Robert and Erik were standing a few feet away, closer to Sergio's side while the tribes were huddling at the edges of the circles to give the two warriors as much space as possible.

Sergio was the one to make the first move, quickly attacking Łukasz with powerful hits. The Beta dodged the attacks, using his daggers to block Sergio whenever the Alpha was too fast to duck from the attack. Occasionally Łukasz was the one to deal out a blow, but Sergio was on guard and blocked the few pointed attacks with his sword. Their fighting styles were totally different with Sergio using his power while Łukasz was counting on his agility; two fighting styles as different as their chosen weapons.

The minutes passed with neither of them landing a critical hit and by now Erik was so anxious about having to stay at the sideline that he had almost forgotten about the Red Alpha beside him. And then just as he was starting to believe that the duel would go on forever, Sergio's blade grazed Łukasz's shoulder. The Beta winced at the pain and Erik flinched in response, raw fear clawing at his heart when he saw the growing stain of red colouring his lover's garment.

Sergio's lips curled but he didn't relent so easily, his hits becoming harder now and it took Łukasz all his concentration and effort to block them. The Alpha had managed to push his challenger towards the far edge of the circle; it would take only a couple of steps for Łukasz to drop out of the duel. A part of Erik was hoping that this would happen because at least Sergio wouldn't get to kill the Beta, but of course all of their efforts would be in vain then.

But the exerting fight had not been lost on the White Alpha either and his motions were becoming visibly slower, sweat glistening on his face. And suddenly it was Łukasz who was going into the offence, his daggers coming down on the Alpha viciously. Sergio managed to block them, but it was taking him too much effort and Erik realized with astonishment that Łukasz had deliberately allowed the Alpha to force him into defence in order to save his own energy – energy that he was using now.

Łukasz was attacking with such single-minded ferocity that he didn't seem to notice the small superficial cuts helming from whenever Sergio's blade graced his sides, the scent of the Betas blood filling the humid air until finally he managed to land such a hard blow that it sent Sergio's sword to the ground.

Erik almost squealed at seeing the Alpha scrambling backwards to save himself from the sharp daggers. At the edge of the circle his back hit Marco's shins and he instinctively raised his arm over his face to shield it.

But Łukasz stopped there even though this would be the perfect opportunity to strike his rival down. Instead he stilled, one dagger only inches away from Sergio's wrist. “I don't want to kill you, Sergio. You were a worthy opponent and made your tribe proud. Do you surrender to me?”

Sergio growled and before anyone had realized what he was doing, he had drawn the ceremonial sword from Marco's belt. Several people including Erik gasped in shock as they watched the fight begin anew, Sergio attacking viciously and forcing the exhausted Łukasz into defence.

In front of Erik the Black Alpha was growling in anger, clearly wanting to interrupt the battle because of Sergio's breech of the law but also not wanting to risk distracting Łukasz and then be responsible for his death. “Sergio, stop it!”

But the other Alpha didn't seem to listen, his eyes wild with fury as he kept dealing out one blow after the other. And then Łukasz's knees buckled under the violent onslaught and he only managed to block the hit that was directed at his face in time by raising one of his daggers as fast as he could, the curved blade being knocked out of his hand and landing on the ground with a loud clatter. Erik let out a shocked shout when Sergio swung the sword down again, the blade cutting the skin of Łukasz's right shoulder.

The Beta groaned in pain and he tried to crawl backwards, but there was no getting away as Sergio raised the blade above his head for the final blow that would slay the Beta at his feet.

Erik was about to scream, not caring that he was supposed to stay silent, unable to pay attention to anyone but his mate. But before he could do so, there was a hand around his throat and fingernails were digging sharply into the vulnerable skin. A chocked sound made its way past the Omega's lips and he was horrified to see that the one hurting him was Robert.

The Red Alpha wore a solemn expression on his face but there was also the faintest trace of regret in his eyes as he watched the crimson drops of blood trailing down Erik's throat. And while Erik was still wondering how he could have been so wrong about the older man, he noticed the attention of both warriors on him, both of them being able to smell their Omega's blood in the air.

Sergio had always been a man of emotions. Therefore it took him longer than Łukasz to get Robert's intentions, his eyes flashing red as he growled at the Red Alpha. Only for the growl to break off abruptly when a short, curved blade cut across his stomach.

The White Alpha howled in pain and blood was gushing out of the long wound, painting the ground beneath them in the colour of war. He fell to the side, the ceremonial sword dropping to his side, his attacker standing above him.

“It's over, Sergio. I will not continue this fight and give you the satisfaction of killing you. I have won and Erik now rightfully belongs to me.”

The Alpha was too weak to protest and instead Kuba walked forward, picking the ceremonial sword up from the ground. “The Beta is right. The Gods have chosen their winner and you, Sergio, are lucky to still be alive after you broke the rules. Most others would have slain you instead of sparing your life like Łukasz just did.” He didn't wait for a response but motioned towards the four healers and Nuri, Thomas, Miroslav and Iker hurried to obey, crouching down beside the severely bleeding Alpha to take care of him.

Kuba approached Łukasz, his eyes shining with approval and pride. “You have won this duel, Beta. Erik belongs to you now.” He turned towards the Omega with a teasing smile. “If Erik wants to, that is.”  
“I do,” Erik responded before Kuba had even finished speaking. “Of course I do.” This time no one could stop him from reaching out for his lover and pulling the blond Beta towards his chest, his heart brimming with love and affection when Łukasz leaned against him for support. He stroked a strand of sweaty hair from his Beta's forehead, the same moment that Marco announced, “Then you are officially promised to each other from this day on. Your marriage and official mating shall take place here in six moons.”

Erik could barely believe his luck, all he could do was smiling happily at the man in his arms. “Do you hear that, love? You did it.”

Łukasz pushed his face into Erik's chest with a happy sigh and fortunately that was enough for the chiefs to let the couple be, Kuba already approaching the healers to ask them about Sergio's condition.

Marco and Robert stayed though, both of them looking much happier than it was probably appropriate to feel. Suddenly Erik was reminded of the day that Marco had exiled Łukasz and he had to wonder...

“You knew that it would come to this, didn't you, Marco? You knew that Łukasz would come back to fight for me, that's why you exiled him but not me.”

Marco nodded. “You're right. I could not allow Łukasz to challenge Sergio as long as he was part of our tribe, otherwise I would have risked a war with the White tribe. But I could not possibly know the outcome of this, I just took the only chance you had at finding happiness with your mate and had to hope that the rest would fall into place somehow.” His gaze drifted towards the Alpha beside him, his smile becoming more challenging. “I didn't expect you to play along, Robert. There were so many moments tonight when I thought all hope was lost. You lied about Erik's purity. And don't try to deny that you just hurt Erik to distract Sergio.”

Robert shrugged, failing to hide a mischievous smile. “Well, what can I say? I have a soft spot for tragic love stories. And it was obvious to see that Erik's heart already belonged to Łukasz, he would have never found happiness with Sergio.” He turned towards the couple. “I hope you can forgive me for physically hurting you, Erik. I don't make a habit of doing this to any of my people.”

Erik smiled, softly dragging his future husband towards the corner of the circle where heir new tribe members were already waiting for them. “I know and I'm just grateful that you helped Łukasz to win. I hope your offer still stands?”

He didn't have to elaborate, Robert understood right away. “Of course. It fills my heart with pride that two such strong men have chosen to join the Red tribe. Just let Thomas check over your mate, then you are welcome to join us for the rest of the gathering.”

Erik nodded and turned to Marco, a sense of melancholy filling him as he belatedly realized that one day he might face this man on the battlefield. “I thought you didn't understand. I was hurt when Łukasz accepted your punishment so easily, but now I see that he already understood back then that this was your only way of helping us.” He inclined his head in respect. “Thank you, Golden Alpha. I'm in your debt now and should you ever need me to repay it, then don't hesitate to come to me.”

Marco's amber eyes softened. “I'm just happy that you showed me respect at last. And I sincerely hope that you will be happy at the Red tribe and find your happiness.” When Erik and Łukasz nodded, both men grasping their former chief's arm in farewell, Marco's gaze shifted to Robert and once again he looked almost challenging. “Don't think, this changes anything between our tribes. I will always hold affection for Erik an Łukasz but I will not hesitate to strike you down as soon as I get the opportunity.”

Strangely the threat seemed to soothe Robert and he merely raised his hand to silence Thomas who had overheard them and was baring his teeth at the Golden Alpha. “I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Then he turned around, his arm coming around Erik and Łukasz to lead them towards their new life, a life united in love...

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, then please leave some feedback in the form of kudos and comments. Feedback is what keeps me going. :-*
> 
> I'm sorry for making Sergio the 'bad' guy here, but someone needed to be and he already made such a good villain in my story 'Let the Right One In'.
> 
> The third part of this series will take us back to the Red tribe by the way.


End file.
